Nikki Maxwell
' Nikki J. Maxwell '''is the new unpopular student at Westchester Country Day Middle School. She is best friends with Chloe and Zoey. Her biggest secret is that she only goes to WCD is because her dad arranged a scholarship as part of his bug extermination contract. 'Characteristics' *Nikki is the main character of the series and a new student at Westchester Country Day. She has short, straight dark brown hair (which she normally ties in two pigtails) and brown eyes. Because Nikki does not fit in with the designer-clad students, she spends most of her time alone writing in her diary. She depises her locker neighbor (and enemy), MacKenzie Hollister. Nikki only attends WCD because her dad arranged a scholarship as part of his contract as the school's bug exterminator. She is crazy about Brandon Roberts, but is also angry that MacKenzie tries to flirt with him as well. Her art skills are amazing. She goes to art camp every summer and also wants to be a artist. She is, however, extremely bad at math. Nikki has a 6-year-old sister named Brianna, who is extremely annoying. She is best friends with Chloe and Zoey and works with them in the Library. She wants to be CCP ( Cute, Cool and Popular) girl, but doesn't fit in because of her clumsiness, low popularity, and appearance. She also desperately wants an IPhone to impress others. 'Personality' Nikki is shown to be the normal nice girl type in the books compared to her arch enemy MacKenzie Hollister. Though it also seems that she can be a bit overdramatic about some things like how she says her life would be over if the whole school found out she only goes to Westchester Country Day because her dad is the bug exterminator. She loves her family and friends although she can be mean to her little sister, Brianna. She also thinks that her parents can be "Brain Dead" at times (like when her mom got her a diary when she wanted a new iPhone). Nikki despises Mackenzie Hollister because she is always trying to ruin her life. But, because she says she is a nice person, she most of the time doesn't say anything mean or vain to MacKenzie, instead rolls her eyes or says insults in her head. However, a few times she has said some things not very mean to MacKenzie, but rather things to tell her to stop bullying her. 'Appearance' Nikki has short brown hair that she offten has in pig-tails. She does not have the BEST style, but it is not the worst either. It is known that she shops for most of her clothes at well-known local stores including Target and Walmart. In the series, Nikki mostly wears plain t-shirts, sometimes with stripes, jeans, and sneakers. Her style may change a small bit through-out the series. 'Relationships with Other Characters' 'Family' Nikki's family is mentioned and shown through out the book. But the only family that's been seen in the book are her parents, her little sister Brianna, and her Grandma. It is known that she has a aunt called Mable and a great grandmother called Gurtrude. She also has a an uncle Augustus and a second cousin called Billy-bob. 'Friends' Nikki has made a few friends during the series. The only ones that have made official appearances are Zoey E. Franklin, Chloe C. Garcia, Violet Baker, Theodore L. Swagmire III and Marcy Simms. Her best friends are Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin with possibly a new addition of Marcy Simms. Nikki thinks her BFFs are kind and considerate, but can sometimes be remarked as dorky, crazy, clumsy, and can sometimes mess things up or be overdramatic and a few times selfish. Nikki finds that her BFFs are practically the only people in her life (besides Brandon Roberts) to understand her and usually asks them for guidance on romance or problems with MacKenzie. Besides her BFFs crazy antics, she cares for them but can sometimes make mistakes or do something mean to them. Her BFFs are forgiving and are always there for Nikki, but can sometimes embarrass or annoy her. 'Enemies Nikki's main enemy is Mackenzie Hollister. Of course, she is not friends with any of the other CCP's (Mackenzie's friends). She would be lucky to have a chance of even talking to one of the CCP's or Mackenzie without being embaressed or them making fun of her. Makenzie always tries to come up with a plan to make anything Nikki wants to not happen, but most of her "evil" plans end up back-firing, but a lot through-out the series, Nikki writes in her diary that her "life is ruined" or she does not want to go to school due to Mackenzie. There is a chance Nikki could possibly become a CCP and be friends with Mackenzie, but the chances are very low. Nikki is nothing like "evil" Mackenzie. Mackenzie is one of the only people that know that Nikki comes to school on a scholarship, and with Mackenzie knowing that information, Mackenzie could possibly spread it around the school to make Nikki embaressed. '''Romance Nikki has a huge crush on Brandon Roberts (who could possibly like her back) and he asked her out for burgers at the end of "Tales from a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All". Brandon is very nice and Nikki dreams of being with Brandon. There are some clues through-out the series that may hint that Brandon likes Nikki back. 'The Diary ' Nikki records all of her life lessons, drama, secrets, likes, dis-likes, family, and more in her diary. Nikki's diary (diaries actually) is her most prized posession. If she lost it, she would claim her "life is ruined". In Dork Diaries "How to Dork Your Diary", Nikki actually looses her diary. But of course she finds it again. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters who make apperances Category:Main characters Category:Heroes